


we found each other hungry

by abovetheruins



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Author Shane, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sugar Daddy, college student ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovetheruins/pseuds/abovetheruins
Summary: He’d laughed with the rest of his friends when they’d seen the billboard advertising the site. They’d all been a little buzzed and high on the adrenaline of another successful semester under their belts, but he’d woken up the next morning with the site’s name poking at his subconscious, and by the end of the day he had created an account and set up a profile.It wasn’t that he was struggling, per se, but tuition was fucking expensive and he didn’t want his parents to pay for a dime, so he’d buckled down and juggled classes and two part-time jobs to pay for it all, until he’d gotten so used to nights of little to no sleep that the bags beneath his eyes were deep enough to drown in and he was spending most of his waking hours fueled by caffeine and adrenaline and little else. If he had a chance to get compensated for nothing more strenuous than spending some time with a lonely old dude, well, what kind of idiot would he be to pass that up?





	we found each other hungry

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I came across [this prompt](https://ghostprompts.tumblr.com/post/172293542873/this-got-long-so-see-under-cut-more-ryan) and just had to try my hand at it. It’s definitely been a labor of love and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (Also, I totally blame the shyan fandom for softening me towards daddy kink, sooo... thanks for that.)

 

Ryan wakes slowly, the whole of him encased in sheets warmed by the early morning sun. He's boneless from a good night’s sleep and pleasantly sore, and he spends a few moments relishing in the ache in his thighs as he stretches beneath his rumpled sheets.

And then he reaches for his phone, thumbing open the camera and snapping a quick pic of his face, cheek tucked into his pillow and hair soft across his brow.

_Good morning ;)_ , he texts, attaching the photo before he hits send. He nestles back into his bed as he awaits a reply, in no hurry to leave the comfort of his sheets. His first class of the day isn't until noon, anyway. He has plenty of time.

His text notification going off makes Ryan grin, the message emblazoned across his screen bringing a tinge of self-satisfaction to his cheeks.

_Looks like someone had a good night_ , it reads.

_Could have been better_ , Ryan replies, leaving the _if you were here_ unsaid. He’s pretty sure Shane gets the message, anyway, and can imagine the look on his face, single brow quirked and an exasperated curl to his lips.

Shane doesn’t take long to respond. _What got into you last night?_ he asks, and Ryan can’t stop the wheeze that falls from his lips. It’s on the tip of his tongue to respond with a cheeky _Pretty sure you know exactly what got into me last night, or was the angle on the video that bad?_ but he holds back the urge, falling back on honesty instead.

_Wanted you_ , he texts, feeling the ache flare in his thighs as he shifts on the bed. He’d gotten a little desperate there at the end, no longer concerned with performing for the camera as he’d neared his orgasm. Knowing Shane would see it, no doubt while he was clustered away in his office buried in work, had sent him crashing over the edge with a guttural groan, bearing down on his toy and spilling over his fist and the bedsheets. Afterwards he’d reached for his phone with a lazy, sated smile, murmuring a soft, “Goodnight, big guy,” before ending the recording and sending it along. _Sorry_ , he adds, not meaning it a bit. _Were you surprised?_

_Surprised is not the word I’d use_ , Shane replies, and then, _Distracted, more like_.

_Could’a taken care of you_ , Ryan sends, his mischievous smile settling into something more genuine. Wanting. _Still could_.

It takes a while for Shane to respond, and Ryan chews on his bottom lip as he waits, something nervous and anticipatory writhing in his chest.

It eases immediately as his phone pings with a new message, and a wide grin spreads across Ryan’s face as he reads the text.

_Are you busy tonight?_

Shane already knows he isn’t. Ryan had shared his schedule ages ago, so Shane would know when he was free.

_Nope_ , he answers, deciding not to call Shane out on it.

He’s not prepared for Shane’s next message. _Dinner, my place? You can stay over, if you'd like_. The invitation might have sounded casual were it not for the fact that Shane’s never suggested that Ryan spend the night before. Even when their dates had run into the early hours of the morning, Shane’s always seen him home with little more than a soft kiss to his mouth.

Excitement makes Ryan’s fingers jittery as he types a response. _Sure thing_ , he sends, when what he really wants to write is _Yes_ and _Please_.

_Want to head over around seven?_ Shane texts, and, after Ryan responds in the affirmative, _Good. Now go get ready for class, you slacker_.

Ryan grins, full and bright, and sends a saucy _Yes, sir!_ right back.

 

He’d laughed with the rest of his friends when they’d seen the billboard advertising the site. They’d all been a little buzzed and high on the adrenaline of another successful semester under their belts, but he’d woken up the next morning with the site’s name poking at his subconscious, and by the end of the day he had created an account and set up a profile.

It wasn’t that he was struggling, per se, but tuition was fucking expensive and he didn’t want his parents to pay for a dime, so he’d buckled down and juggled classes and two part-time jobs to pay for it all, until he’d gotten so used to nights of little to no sleep that the bags beneath his eyes were deep enough to drown in and he was spending most of his waking hours fueled by caffeine and adrenaline and little else. If he had a chance to get compensated for nothing more strenuous than spending some time with a lonely old dude, well, what kind of idiot would he be to pass that up?

He’d gotten plenty of DMs after joining the site, though he hadn't felt comfortable responding to any of them after glancing at their profiles. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with any of the guys, Ryan was just… okay, he was picky, probably overly so, but fuck it. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it his way.

He'd been ready to scrap the whole thing until he'd gotten his first message from Shane. A quick glance at the man's profile had intrigued him: he was an author, a well-established one by the looks of it, who was looking for someone who wouldn’t mind accompanying him to industry events and promotional parties. It had sounded simple enough, and Ryan could admit that the man wasn’t terrible to look at, so he’d taken the plunge and responded.

He’d been surprised when they hit it off pretty quickly. Shane was older, yeah, but they were still close enough in age that they were able to bond over similar interests, from film (which they both loved) to food (which they loved even more) and everything in between. They even seemed to have a similar sense of humor, which was a huge bonus in Ryan’s book. He loved to be around people who could make him laugh.

Their first… well, date, had gone off without a hitch, too. It hadn’t even been anything overwhelming, just dinner at a restaurant in the city to get to know each other and go over the specifics of their arrangement, and Ryan had quickly learned that Shane over text and email was nothing compared to Shane in person. He was quick to smile and a little ridiculous to look at, honestly, all lanky frame and long limbs (Jesus fuck, was he _tall_ ), floofy hair and a smattering of dark stubble along his cheeks and jaw, clad in way too many layers for L.A. weather.

He was also possibly the chilliest dude Ryan had ever met, seemingly nonplussed by the admittedly strange circumstances that had brought them together. Ryan himself had been a mess of nerves, feeling completely out of his depth and like he was in over his head, until Shane had brought up one of their earliest text conversations about movies, and by the end of the night they were talking like they’d known each other for years.

He learned that Shane wrote historical fiction novels and had just released a new book a couple weeks back. It was the promotional gigs and various appearances in store for him, as well as his agent, Jen, that had inspired him to use the site.

“She's always pushing me to date more,” he’d told Ryan, rolling his eyes in an exasperated but fond manner. “She thinks it'll help my image to be seen with a partner, make me seem more relatable or approachable or something, and since I don't really have the time to devote to meeting people the old fashioned way, well.” He’d waved his hand between them, as if saying, _here we are_.

“There are other more… conventional dating sites, though,” Ryan had pointed out. “What made you decide to go this route?”

Shane had shrugged, scratching at his nose in a way that suggested he was actually feeling shy, the first time such a thing had happened all night. “I like taking care of people,” he’d said simply.

"And you'd want to take care of me?" It had slipped out on accident, but Ryan _was_ genuinely curious. That was the point of the site after all, wasn't it? And Shane had picked him, had seen his photos and read his profile and decided that Ryan was worth pursuing. That Ryan was someone he wanted.

Shane had taken his bluntness in stride, so effortlessly nonplussed that Ryan was honestly a little envious. "If you'd like me to, yeah," he'd said with a little grin, tossing in an exaggerated wink that had Ryan cracking up over the dinner table.

And that was that.

It was so _easy_ between them, in a way that Ryan rarely felt with most people. Shane was easy going and down to earth and fucking hilarious, balancing an acerbic wit with the occasional foray into immaturity that had Ryan wheezing before dessert, and they’d been able to hash out the details of their arrangement without a hint of anxious nervousness on his part.

Sex had never been part of that arrangement; Shane had assured him of that up front. “I know it’s kind of… expected, in these sorts of relationships,” he’d said with a quirk of his brow and a roll of his eyes, indicating what he thought of _that_ particular assumption, “whether the site advertises that little tidbit or not, but I’m not expecting any sort of intimacy from you that you’re not willing to give. A kiss on the cheek at most when we’re at events to appease my agent if you’re alright with that, but that’s it. I’m not looking to make you uncomfortable in any way, Ryan, okay?”

And he hadn’t. The events had been interesting and even fun, even though Shane looked bored by most of the pomp and circumstance. True to his word, he’d never done more than press a kiss to Ryan’s cheek or curl his arm around Ryan's shoulders when they were out, and Ryan had been grateful for that. Like Shane had said, the site never actually advertised a sexual component to the companionship its users were seeking, but c’mon – if lonely older men eager to pay to spend time with young guys hoping to make a quick buck wasn’t the setup to half a dozen cheesy pornos, Ryan would eat his fucking hat.

It had never been an issue between him and Shane, though. Their arrangement was simple and beneficial to them both: Shane got to keep his agent off his back and appease the interviewers who seemed to care about his relationship status more than his work, and Ryan was able to drop his part-time jobs and devote all of his focus to school.

It was weird, honestly. Ryan had always been independent and self-sufficient, a hard worker who strived to carve his own path through life by merit of his own two hands and no one else’s. He figured he would chafe at being taken care of, being looked after, but it was nice. It was nice to be taken to dinner, to be shown off at parties and tucked under Shane's arm as he talked to interviewers, to come home from class to see that Shane had sent him another little gift, which happened more and more as the weeks passed: a collection of horror books Ryan had mentioned loving as a kid, a new cap with his favorite team's logo emblazoned across the front, even a little Paddington plush, raincoat and all, that had its own seat of honor on his bedside table. He never asked for any of it; he never had to. Shane hadn't lied when he said he liked to take care of people, and he _listened_ , taking everything that Ryan said, offhandedly or not, to heart. Ryan felt downright _spoiled_ before a month had passed between them, and he was surprisingly okay with that.

He actually kind of loved it.

Shane was a good guy, a sweet guy. He could be downright insufferable at times - Ryan has only to remember their hour-long discussion on the existence of ghosts and the supernatural to be reminded of that - but he was also a genuinely caring person, and Ryan had fun with him, looked forward to spending time with him. He'd never laughed more than when they were together, sometimes to the point where he was slumped against Shane's side on the verge of tears. Shane wasn't just some benefactor, he was a _friend_ , one of the best that Ryan had ever had.

It wasn't until Ryan had come home from class a couple of weeks back, high on nerves after having turned in his midterm project, that things changed. There’d been a package sitting at his door, bulky but innocuous, and he’d figured it was another gift from Shane, something to raise his spirits after Ryan had spent the past few days on the cusp of having a panic attack while he reviewed and edited his project over and over, determined that it be perfect before he turned it in. Shane had known how frazzled he was; Ryan had been too distracted to check his phone while he worked, but when food from his favorite take-out place arrived at his door he’d known exactly who was responsible even before checking his texts.

_Remember to eat something_ , Shane had sent. _Oh, and to breathe_.

Ryan had already been pretty endeared to the guy for doing something so simple as making sure he ate, but when he’d opened the package and found a pair of sneakers he’d been eyeing for months, a pair of sneakers that cost more than six months of his rent, the same pair he’d pointed out offhandedly to Shane weeks earlier when they’d passed them in a store window, the wave of affection that had come over him in that moment had nearly bowled Ryan right over. He’d had to sit down, sneakers cradled in his lap, feeling like he kind of wanted to cry and like he _really_ wanted to kiss Shane.

It wasn’t the first time he’d felt that urge, either, if he were perfectly honest with himself. He hadn’t set out to sleep with anyone when he’d signed up on that site, and he’d been relieved when Shane had assured him there were no sexual connotations to the arrangement they’d made, but that didn’t mean he was blind to the attraction between them. It was there, noticeable but never acted upon, and that had been fine. Ryan could appreciate that Shane was a good-looking guy without wanting to complicate their arrangement with sex, just like he could enjoy the appreciative looks Shane sent him when he thought Ryan wasn’t looking and the casual flirting they sometimes engaged in.

But those sneakers, the knowledge that Shane would drop that much money on something Ryan had mentioned once, just to make him feel better after a few stressful weeks - it blew whatever reservations Ryan had about pushing their relationship beyond the bounds of the purely professional out the fucking window.

_Quick question_ , he'd texted Shane, trying to sound casual despite the way his fingers were trembling over the keys. They had plans to meet for dinner later that night, and if he didn't get this out now he knew he never would. _If I kissed you tonight, would that royally fuck things up between us? Hypothetically?_

_Depends_ , Shane had replied, after a few stressful moments of silence. _Would you be doing it because you feel like you owe me one, or because you want to?_

_Because I want to._ Ryan's answer had been immediate, and that, more than what he was confessing to, had scared him the most. He was essentially making an already unconventional relationship even more complicated, and there was no guarantee that Shane even felt the same way.

All of Ryan's worries had scattered in the wake of Shane's reply, though. _Feel free to plant one on me then, little guy._

 

Ryan's lips twitch as he remembers that night. He'd definitely made good on his word, though he hadn't bothered to wait until after dinner to make his move. His fingers had been wrapped in Shane's collar almost before the man was finished knocking at his front door, pushing up onto his toes to catch Shane’s lips in the kiss he’d been thinking about all goddamn day. A huff of surprised laughter had fanned out against his mouth before slender fingers were cupping his cheek and sinking into his hair, drawing him closer, and if Ryan had had any doubts about Shane wanting him, that kiss had laid them all to rest.

"You liked the shoes, I'm guessing?" Shane had asked after they’d eased off, breathless and red-lipped and gloriously disheveled.

"I like _you_ ," Ryan had answered, grinning, and then, because he couldn't help it, "Idiot."

The parameters of their relationship had changed that night, now that they'd acknowledged their attraction to one another. There was a new tension between them, one that was no longer soothed by the casual touching they used to engage in. Arms tossed over shoulders quickly became arms wrapped around waists, hands braced innocuously at the small of one another’s backs became palms pressed together, fingers curled, and chaste pecks on the cheek at the end of the night became slow, lingering kisses pressed to parted lips.

They haven't gone any further, though not for a lack of wanting on either of their parts. Shane hasn't said so, but Ryan has a feeling he's still worried, subconsciously or not, that Ryan's only going along with this because he feels like he has to, because he feels like he owes Shane.

Which is ridiculous. Ryan would gladly go back to working two jobs and dealing with sleep-deprivation if it would prove to Shane that he's serious about this, about him. That Shane had invited him to stay the night was a good sign that Shane's come to that conclusion on his own, though Ryan has no doubts his little video might have helped things along.

He grins as he studies his reflection, freshly showered and clad in dark jeans and a button-up shirt that he's seen Shane cast appreciative glances at before. Shane would probably _still_ be dragging his feet if Ryan hadn’t taken the plunge and called him one night, drunk and horny and far too honest because of it. Even now he doesn't remember everything he spilled - enough to lead to Shane guiding him through one of the most intense masturbation sessions of his life, at least, and he flushes as he recalls the low timbre of Shane's voice through the phone, coaxing Ryan to go faster, to rub his thumb along the swollen head of his cock, to, "Cum, Ryan. C'mon, wanna hear you, let _go_."

Ryan shivers. It had been a swift climb from there to sending Shane the occasional risqué selfie - a pic of himself fresh from the gym, sweaty and shirtless, shots of him in bed, sleepy and soft-eyed or sated after spilling over his own fist, even one memorable photo he'd snapped in the heat of a particularly desperate solo session, thighs splayed wide as he’d fucked himself with lube-slick fingers.

He'd seen Shane the next day, and the hard, nearly bruising kiss Shane had pressed to his lips had felt like a victory.

Ryan’s aiming for more than just a kiss tonight, though, and as he slips on the sneakers Shane had gifted him, his grin tilts into a smirk.

_Ready or not, big guy_ , he texts, sparing a moment to run his hand through his styled hair before grabbing for his bag. _Here I come_.

 

Shane answers the door in a fitted blue button-up and skinny jeans, and it takes all of Ryan’s willpower not to roll him to the fucking floor. His hair’s slicked back and his beard’s neatly trimmed and Ryan would be annoyed at how attractive he is if his heart wasn’t about to jump right out of his goddamn chest.

"Hey," Shane says, the soft skin around his eyes crinkling as he smiles, and fuck, that really doesn't help.

"Hi,” Ryan breathes, and he can’t even be fucked to care about the besotted tone of his voice, not when Shane’s leaning in to kiss him hello. He has to push up onto his toes to meet Shane halfway, and while he’ll grumble about Shane’s height advantage to anyone who will listen, he secretly kind of loves it.

The kiss is soft and nearly chaste, save for the flick of Ryan’s tongue along Shane’s bottom lip. He can’t help himself, the subtle, spicy scent of Shane’s cologne going straight to his head, and his chest warms as Shane hums against his mouth before they pull apart.

“So, do you want to come in or just hang out in my doorway?” Shane asks him, a smirk curling his lips.

“Yuck it up, Sasquatch,” Ryan teases, ducking under Shane’s arm and into the warmth of his apartment. “You’re the one that kissed me, remember?” he adds, stowing his bag in the entryway and twisting on his heels, wide smile trained on Shane.

“Can you blame me?” Shane asks, closing the door and following after Ryan into the kitchen. The table’s set with plates and two wine glasses, and the scent of sauce and garlic emanates from a covered dish in the center. “After the little surprise you sent me last night?”

“Oh, you liked that, did you?” Ryan had half-expected them to talk in circles around it, really draw things out until one of them finally caved and mentioned the video, but there’s definitely something to be appreciated about the direct approach.

Shane eases into his space, until Ryan's pressed against the island in the center of the kitchen and Shane can cage him in with his arms on either side of Ryan's waist. Beneath his teasing smile there's a spark of heat and hunger, and Ryan curls his fingers into fists as their chests touch, feeling an answering ache bloom in his own belly.

"It was a good surprise," Shane muses, and Ryan can feel his voice rumbling in both of their chests. "You looked - " He hesitates, as if realizing they're about to cross a threshold here, a boundary that they’ve only been toeing up until now. Ryan wordlessly coaxes him along with a nod and a smile, letting him know it's okay. "You looked beautiful."

Warmth pools in Ryan's chest and belly at the words. He reaches for Shane, fingers curling around his hips. "You think so?" he asks, and okay, maybe he's fishing, but he likes how it feels when Shane compliments him.

Shane smirks like he can see right through Ryan, and hell, maybe he can. "C'mon, Bergara, you were gorgeous and you know it. Go ahead and gloat."

Ryan shakes his head, laughing lightly. It's hard to be anything but truthful when Shane is warm and solid beneath his hands. "No gloating. I just like to hear you say it, is all."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Shane asks, sleepy eyes going dark. He ducks down to brush his forehead against Ryan’s, adding in a rough voice, "You want me to tell you how pretty you looked with your ass stuffed full? How it made me feel to hear you calling my name like you were desperate for me? How I sat there in my office wishing I was with you so I could do more than just _watch_?”

“Christ, Shane,” Ryan breathes, clenching his eyes shut for a moment in a vain attempt to calm his racing heart. “You really don’t play around, huh?”

Shane huffs a laugh, his breath fanning across Ryan’s face. “Says the guy that sent me a sex tape.”

Ryan grins, fierce and bright. His fingers hook around the loops of Shane’s jeans as he says, “I had to get through to you somehow, didn’t I? Had to make it obvious… “

“Make what obvious?” They’re both starting to breathe a little harder, and Ryan can feel his shoulders trembling as Shane crowds him against the counter. The light, teasing atmosphere that had settled over them since his arrival has shifted to something more serious, tension thick in the air, and he can feel his body reacting to it.

“C’mon, Shane,” he whines, the arousal pooling in his groin making it hard to think beyond the warm weight of Shane’s chest against his. “Stop playin’ around and just – “

“Just what?” Ryan’s breath hitches as Shane ducks his head, mouthing along the curve of his jaw. The softness of his lips contrasts with the slight scratchiness of his facial hair, and shivers rocket down Ryan’s spine in their wake. “You gotta tell me, Ryan. Tell me what you want.” It comes out almost like an order, and something wild and hot sparks deep in Ryan’s gut at the sound of it. All at once, his desire to tease and play coy disappears in the wake of his need, and he pulls Shane’s hips flush against his, mouth falling open as he realizes how hard Shane is, how hard they _both_ are.

“Touch me.” It comes out more desperate than he’d like, but fuck it, he _is_ desperate, and none of the fevered fantasies he’s entertained in the darkness of his bedroom have prepared him for the reality of Shane tucked up against him like this, warm and hard and wanting. “Please, Shane, please touch me – “

He’s still begging when Shane kisses him, his words quickly turning to whimpers as Shane’s tongue pushes through the seam of his lips, sweeping over the flat of his teeth before tangling with his own. Wide palms curve around his jaw, Shane’s soft hum rumbling against his lips, and Ryan just fucking _melts_ , tilting his head to turn the kiss from great to fucking _perfect_.

He feels surrounded in the best way, Shane’s hands holding him, Shane’s hips pressing his own into the island, Shane’s scent and Shane’s sounds and Shane’s mouth making his head go fuzzy. It’s nothing they haven’t done before but their kisses have never been this hungry, this intense. Shane’s practically fucking his mouth, his kisses deep and searching, taking what he wants and Ryan fucking loves it. _This_ is what he’s wanted – no more worry, no more hesitancy, no more of Shane holding himself back.

He’s so lost in Shane’s mouth against his that he barely notices as Shane’s hands drift away from his cheeks, skirting over his shoulders and down his arms. He hums as they curve around his hips, though, and rolls his tongue against Shane’s in appreciation. The grip on his hips tighten and Ryan fights a grin, only to yelp as he’s suddenly yanked off his feet and deposited onto the island.

“Holy shit, Shane,” he pants, leaning back on his hands as he catches his breath. His heart’s going a mile a minute. “Didn’t know you had it in you, big guy.”

Shane laughs, the rough sound of it going straight to Ryan’s dick, snug against the seam of his zipper. “My biceps might not be as big as yours but I can still do some heavy lifting,” he says, winking.

Ryan wheezes, affection blooming right alongside his lust. “You got a thing for my arms, Madej?” he asks, flexing them for the hell of it and grinning as Shane scoffs.

“You’re such a brat,” he murmurs, shaking his head, but that doesn’t stop him from curling his hands around Ryan’s hips and pulling him to the edge of the island.

“A brat, huh?” Ryan tilts his head, spreading his legs and wrapping one loosely around Shane’s thigh. The position draws attention straight to the bulge in his jeans, and it’s there that Shane’s gaze drifts before crawling up the length of Ryan’s torso and back to his grinning face. “And what are you gonna do about that, Mr. Madej?”

God, he could get used to seeing that look on Shane’s face – half-lidded eyes grown dark and penetrating, lips settled in a thin line, like he’s had just about enough of Ryan’s teasing and is about to do something about it. “I have a few ideas,” he says, and Ryan watches as those long fingers trail over his sides, up along his torso to the buttons on his shirt. “You’re a little overdressed for most of them, though.”

“Only most of them?” Ryan breathes, drawing Shane closer and hissing as their groins brush. His jeans are quickly becoming a problem; the sooner he can get out of them, the better.

Shane doesn’t answer, just plucks at the first button until it works loose, his eyes never leaving Ryan’s. “This okay?” he asks, voice low – still hungry, but softer, not taking but asking permission.

Ryan gives it, tilting his head back and letting his lips curl in a slow smile. “It’s more than okay, big guy. I want you, I want _this_.” He nudges at Shane’s thigh with his sneaker. “Keep going, please?”

Shane’s hesitant expression crumples in a show of such relief that Ryan almost laughs, until Shane ducks down to kiss him and all Ryan can focus on is the feel of Shane’s smile against his mouth. He hums encouragement as Shane’s fingers return to his shirt buttons, flicking each one free of their holes until he can stuff his palms through the gaps and spread them along the width of Ryan’s bare torso, his hands hot and smooth and _huge_ , fuck, Ryan keeps forgetting how big Shane’s hands are. It’s one thing to have one wrapped around his own but another thing entirely to feel them both spread out across his ribs, stroking lightly at his skin until Ryan feels hypersensitive, shuddering as Shane’s fingertips drag along the dips and curves of his torso.

He breathes out harshly through his nose as Shane wraps his hands around his sides and squeezes, drifting along the musculature of his back and exposing more of his skin to the cool air of the apartment. He reaches up to sink his fingers in Shane’s hair as Shane’s mouth trails from his lips to his jaw, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to his cheek and up along his ear before ducking down to mouth along his throat.

“Fuck, Shane,” Ryan breathes, closing his eyes as Shane’s kisses turn to licks turn to nips, his teeth sinking lightly into Ryan’s neck, working a bruise into his skin that will be impossible to hide. Ryan doesn’t know if it’s deliberate or not, but either way the thought of a purple-red mark standing out along the side of his throat, obvious for the world to see, has Ryan surging beneath Shane’s hands, wrapping both of his legs around the other man’s waist and urging him closer.

A muffled laugh rumbles against his throat and Ryan almost bristles, but Shane soothes him with long, firm strokes along his chest and stomach until Ryan’s practically melting beneath him, fingers clenching around soft strands as Shane moves from his throat to his collarbone, mouth leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

“What were you thinking of?” Shane mumbles against his pec. Ryan almost doesn’t hear him, his pulse roaring in his ears as Shane laves at his nipple, and it takes a firm call of his name to bring him back to earth.

“W-What?” he rasps, peering through heavy-lidded eyes at Shane.

“Last night.” Shane’s fingertips drag lines of heat along Ryan’s navel, curling around his waistband, and Ryan swallows at the look on Shane’s face, dark and so fucking _hungry_. “When you were recording yourself, putting on a show for me, what were you imagining?”

“I – “ Shane’s fingers still against his fly, his intentions clear: he’s not moving a damn inch until Ryan answers, and Ryan flushes a deep, angry red as he’s rocketed back to last night, working the toy into his hole and imagining it was Shane sinking into him instead. “You,” he mumbles. Shane gives him a pointed look, yanking at his waistband, and Ryan gasps. “ _You_ ,” he repeats, raising his voice and curling his fingers tighter in Shane’s hair as Shane plucks at his button and fly. “Thought about you – thought about you watching me, telling me what to do, fuh – fucking me – “ He breaks off with a hiss as Shane pulls at the waistband of his boxer briefs, lowering them enough to free his cock and then wrapping his fingers around the base.

“How?” Shane asks him, and it’s ridiculous, how is Ryan expected to fucking function with Shane’s hand around him? With Shane looking at him like he wants to devour him? Shane sees him struggling and leans down to kiss him, lips soft against the corner of Ryan’s mouth. “C’mon, baby, tell me. How did you want me to fuck you?”

Ryan’s heart swells in his chest even as his dick twitches in Shane’s hold. Jesus Christ, the things he wants to do to this man. The things he wants this man to do to _him_. “Wanted to ride you,” he gasps, his voice breaking as Shane’s fingers tighten around his base and stroke up along his shaft, his thumb slipping over Ryan’s head. “Wished it was – oh, _fuck_ \- wished you were there, wished you would fuck me open with your fingers or your t-tongue, wanted to sink down onto your cock – “

“ _Ryan_.” Shane’s voice is shot, Ryan’s name a plea on his lips, and Ryan moans as Shane kisses him, messy and hard, fingers firming around his cock and forming a tight hole for him to fuck into. Pre-come dribbles from his slit, smearing down the length of his shaft as Shane continues to stroke him, and the apartment fills with the sound of their harsh breathing and Ryan’s increasingly fervent moans.

He knows he’s not going to last long, not with Shane’s fingers wrapped so beautifully around him, his grip tight and hot and _perfect_ , his mouth even better still, nipping at Ryan’s lips and along his jaw as Ryan tilts his head back and clenches his eyes shut. His hips begin to jerk as pleasure crests in his abdomen and groin, his stomach twitching, and when he cums a few moments later it’s with Shane’s name on his lips, falling into the heated air between them like a prayer.

Shane continues to stroke him through his orgasm, his hand wet with Ryan’s own fluids, and as Ryan cracks open his eyes he feels another surge in the pit of his belly at the sight of Shane’s hair, messy from his fingers carding through it, and Shane’s slack mouth, lips red and damp from their kisses.

Shane catches him staring and breathes his name, his voice raspy, and Ryan pushes himself off the island to wrap his arms around the other man’s shoulders, tucking his chin into Shane’s collarbone with a soft laugh.

“Holy shit, Shane,” he breathes, his hands clenching in Shane’s shirt, stomach fluttering as Shane presses a kiss to his throat. He’s still fighting to catch his breath, his pants and underwear pushed down around his thighs and his shirt parted over his chest. He’s still wearing his sneakers, for fuck’s sake. “Can’t believe you just jerked me off in your kitchen, you fucking animal.”

Shane laughs against him, wrapping his hands around Ryan’s hips. His bulge presses against Ryan’s spent cock, sending shocks of sensation running up Ryan’s spine. “Such a goddamn brat, Bergara.” Shane’s breath against his throat sends shivers through Ryan’s body. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Ryan swallows noisily, tucking both of his hands around Shane’s cheeks and pulling him back, catching his gaze. “Take me to bed?” It comes out as more of a plea than a question, and he relishes in the way Shane’s fingers tighten around his hips, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. He’s never seen Shane like this, stripped of his calm so completely, and he wants to see more, wants to see Shane messy and loud and desperate, wants to see him lose control. So he tucks their brows together, locking his eyes with Shane’s, and in a hushed whisper adds, “Please, Daddy?”

Shane curses, and Ryan only has a few seconds to brace himself before he’s being pulled into Shane’s arms and lifted off the island. His legs clench around Shane’s waist, arms tight around his shoulders, and he buries his face against Shane’s throat as Shane carries him through the apartment, his voice low and hot against Ryan’s ear.

“Gonna take you to bed,” he murmurs, and Ryan’s nodding against his collarbone, breathless, before Shane can say anything else. “Gonna give you everything you want, baby boy.”

Ryan keens, and he would feel pathetic for the high-pitched, desperate sound if it weren’t for Shane easing him back onto a huge, soft bed and giving him such a look of utmost affection and lust that Ryan has to turn his face away, overwhelmed.

He’s been to Shane’s apartment a handful of times but he’s never seen the inside of the man’s bedroom. He spots a few framed movie posters, some photographs and tasteful furniture, and a huge window boasting a gorgeous view of the dark L.A. skyline, but then Shane’s fingers are curling around his chin and turning his face, and all Ryan can see are dark, hooded eyes and Shane’s mouth, his lips curled in a soft smile.

“Still with me, little guy?” he asks, thumb stroking along Ryan’s jaw, and Ryan nods, breathing out a quiet, “Yeah, I’m here. I’m good.” He reaches up to curl his fingers in Shane’s shirt and tugs him down into a kiss. It’s soft, in direct contrast to the heated ones they’d shared in the kitchen, and he works at Shane’s buttons while one kiss blends seamlessly into another, smoothing his hands along Shane’s spine and shoulders after he flings the garment away.

They don’t speak as they work to undress each other, all traces of teasing dispersing with each inch of newly bared skin. Ryan takes in the strong curves of Shane’s shoulders, his narrow chest, the slight swell of his stomach. He scratches his nails slightly down the broad span of Shane’s back and bares his teeth in a wild grin as Shane shudders beneath his touch.

Shane catches his smile and murmurs, “Brat,” as he reaches for his sneakers, dropping the first off the side of the bed with barely a glance.

“Careful with those,” Ryan warns, his eyes gleaming as Shane removes his sock and tosses it in the same direction. “They were a gift, you know.”

“Oh?” Shane hums, and Ryan laughs as his second sneaker is removed and placed with exaggerated care on the floor. “From someone special?”

Ryan’s chest goes tight and a little achy at Shane’s words, moreso at the careful way he delivers them and the way that his eyes are trained on the motions of his hands as he undresses Ryan. “Yeah, someone special.” Shane’s fingers falter as they peel Ryan’s jeans and underwear down the length of his legs, and Ryan grins as he kicks the garments away. “He likes to spoil me, I think.”

Shane eyes him with a smirk. “You like being spoiled, then?” he asks, pushing Ryan’s shirt free of his shoulders and tossing it aside. “You like when he takes care of you?”

Ryan stretches, enjoying the cool slide of what feels like miles of silken sheets against his naked skin. It’s no surprise, with his long limbs, that Shane would indulge in the biggest bed known to man. “Fuck yes,” he replies, grinning as Shane’s lips twitch. “Want to take care of him too, though. Do you think he’d let me?”

Shane tilts his head. His hair has long since fallen into disarray and his eyes are _so_ soft. “Oh, _Ryan_ ,” he sighs, all exasperated, like he knows something Ryan doesn’t. “I think he’d let you do _anything_.”

The sincerity in his words makes Ryan’s breath catch, arousal flooding through his veins and making his cock twitch between his thighs, soft for now but that won’t last long, not if Shane keeps this up, telling Ryan he can do anything with that tender, affectionate look on his face.

“Anything, huh?” he murmurs, his eyes trailing down the length of Shane’s torso, to slender hips encased in those damn skinny jeans and the obvious bulge of Shane’s erection, straining against the denim. A shiver works down his spine at the size of it, at the thought of taking Shane in, feeling him push inside, filling Ryan up. He’s reminded of his fantasy from the night before, pushing Shane down and riding him until they were both seeing stars, and he wants it so badly, wants to feel Shane fall apart inside him, but first... “What if I wanted to suck him? Let him use my mouth before he fucks me?”

Shane closes his eyes as if he’s in pain, dropping his forehead to Ryan’s collarbone and breathing, “Jesus fucking Christ, Ryan,” into his skin. “ _Yes_ , fucking – Please. Do it.” It’s an order and a plea all at once and urgency swims through Ryan’s veins as he reaches for Shane’s waistband, both of them working at the button and zip and pushing at the offending garment until Shane can wiggle free. His underwear goes next and Ryan’s whispered _Fuck me_ at the sight of Shane’s cock springing free makes Shane wheeze against his chest, desire and mirth a gorgeous mixture on his scruffy face.

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan laughs, too turned on to be embarrassed. He takes advantage of Shane’s distraction – distraction in the form of laughter at Ryan’s expense, no less – to wrap his legs around Shane’s hips and roll them, baring his teeth in a grin at Shane’s huff of surprise. “Nothing to say, big guy?” he asks cheekily, pressing his palms flat to Shane’s chest, feeling him breathe. He can feel the heat of Shane’s erection against his ass and the urge to push back against it is almost too strong to ignore.

“You’re mouthy enough for the both of us, I think,” Shane returns, a crooked grin on his face. His hands have migrated to Ryan’s hips, stroking over his ass and thighs, and Ryan bites back a curse at the drag of smooth palms and long fingers over his skin.

“I’ll show you mouthy,” he promises, leaning down to catch Shane’s lips in a kiss, slow and filthy, before he pulls away and starts making the journey down Shane’s body. He makes a few stops along the way, tracing the line of Shane’s sternum with his lips, nibbling at his soft belly, and sucking a bruise into the meat of his inner thigh, inches from his straining cock.

Shane curses above him, reaching back to grab for a pillow and stuffing it beneath his head so he can watch as Ryan reaches for his dick, and it’s such a heady feeling, having Shane’s eyes trained on him, watching him. It makes Ryan want to put on a show, and he catches Shane’s eyes as he presses his closed lips to the head of Shane’s cock, holding the eye contact as he flicks out his tongue for a taste.

“Did you think about this, too?” Shane’s voice is wrecked, a low, throaty whisper that Ryan immediately wants to hear every day for the rest of his life. He draws Shane’s cockhead into the warmth of his mouth, curling his tongue against the leaking slit, and Shane’s eyes narrow to perfect slits, his mouth falling open on a soft moan. “Takin’ that as a – a yes,” Shane grits out, a harsh breath escaping him as the rumble of Ryan’s laughter vibrates up the length of his cock.

“Thought about it, too,” he continues, his hand sinking into Ryan’s hair, the other clenched in the pillow beneath his head. “Thought about this, thought about having you in my bed, every time you sent me one of those fucking pictures – “ Ryan sinks down around him, the taste of skin and precome flooding his mouth, hands curled around Shane’s hips to keep them still. All the while Shane keeps _talking_ , every word filling Ryan with heat, with want, because it’s everything Ryan has ever needed to hear. “Fuck, Ryan, that first night you called me I was so fucking happy. Hearing you cry out for me, knowing you wanted me, too, and then those _pictures_ , god, it was so ridiculous how hot you made me with those stupid selfies. Felt like a goddamn kid, creaming his pants over shirtless pics of his crush.”

Ryan hums happily, relishing in Shane’s broken whimper and bobbing his head, working at Shane’s cock with lips and teeth and tongue in a desperate bid to draw out more. Knowing Shane had been so affected by his photos, hearing the truth of that in his words, makes him giddy.

“Didn’t – didn’t want you to feel like you owed me,” Shane breathes out, his fingers stroking through Ryan’s hair, clenching whenever Ryan licks at his shaft. “ _Fuck_ , that was never, never what this was about, just wanted to take care of you, didn’t need anything else, and then you kissed me and called me an idiot and I was so fucking gone for you, Ryan, so fucking gone – “

Ryan moans, his eyes slipping shut as he wraps a hand around the base of Shane’s dick and sinks down as far as he can go. _Me too_ , he thinks, saliva and precome dripping from the stretched out corners of his mouth, his cock straining between his legs. Shane surges beneath him, his strangled shout muffled by the rush of blood in Ryan’s ears, and then he’s filling Ryan’s mouth, his thighs clenching and shivering against Ryan’s shoulders.

Ryan swallows as much as he’s able, the rest dripping down the length of Shane’s cock, and then Shane is reaching for him, drawing him up into a breathless kiss and licking the taste of himself from Ryan’s mouth.

“You’re so fucking perfect, baby boy,” he breathes against Ryan’s lips, nuzzling their foreheads together and stroking his hands over Ryan’s back, over his hips and ass. Between the praise and the touch Ryan is melting, loose-limbed and plaint in Shane’s arms, shivering as his dick brushes against Shane’s belly.

“You, too,” he says, his voice hoarse, lips puffy and a little sore. “So fucking perfect for me, Daddy.”

He swallows Shane’s groan with another long, deep kiss, his hips rocking as his body seeks the friction it so desperately wants. “Need you,” he whimpers, wrapping his arms around Shane’s shoulders, nosing along the bend of his scruffy jaw. “Need you, Daddy, please – “

“I’ve got you, Ry,” Shane tells him, soft, his palm curling around the back of Ryan’s head, smoothing through his mussed hair. “I’ve got you.”

And he does. He presses Ryan into the sheets and kisses him deep, soothes him with his touch and his voice and his smile, affectionate and wanting, until Ryan is arching beneath him and parting his legs with a hungry moan. There’s lube, slick and warm on Shane’s fingers, and then there’s nothing but heat – heat and skin and fullness as Shane fingers him open, murmuring endearments into Ryan’s ear, against the line of his throat, into his heaving chest, “So good for me, so hot inside, so fucking pretty, baby boy,” until Ryan is keening, fucking back onto Shane’s fingers with increasingly frantic rolls of his hips, pleading with Shane to hurry, to fuck him, to let him cum.

By the time Shane deems him ready and Ryan’s sliding into his lap and rolling a condom onto Shane’s dick, hard and curving toward his stomach again, he’s nearly insensate with desire. The first press of Shane’s head to his hole makes his breath hitch around a moan, the moment he’s been fantasizing about, dreaming of, finally in his grasp.

They’re both holding their breath as Shane eases inside, letting it out in twin bursts of trembling sighs as Ryan starts to sink down, his body’s initial resistance soon fading into a slow, aching slide until he’s seated in Shane’s lap, panting, damp with sweat, and so _full_.

“ _Shane_.” It comes out as a whine. He’s fucking trembling, his thighs shivering, and he can’t – he can’t wait, and judging by the rhythm of short, brutal thrusts that Shane immediately falls into, Shane can’t, either.

Ryan can do nothing but wrap his arms around Shane’s shoulders and hold on for the ride, his mouth slack and eyes clenched shut as Shane fucks into him. The scent of sex and sweat permeates the room, the sound of their coupling – the slap of skin against skin, their harsh breaths and Shane’s voice spilling against Ryan’s throat, deep and rich – filling Ryan’s ears.

“That’s it, just like that, _fuck_ , feels so good inside, baby.” Ryan groans, the gritty-want sound of Shane’s voice trickling down his spine like liquid heat. Shane laughs breathlessly, mouthing over Ryan’s throat. “You like that? Like hearing how good you are? How fucking perfect you feel around my cock, so tight and warm and wet, gonna milk me dry, aren’t you, baby boy?”

Ryan nods desperately, a wet gasp falling from his lips as Shane’s fingers dig into his hips, guiding Ryan into every thrust, so fucking deep and smooth. God, feels like he’s reaching into Ryan’s throat, filling every empty space inside of him. “Yes, _fuck_ , please. Want you to fill me up, Daddy, want to feel you cum – “

“God, Ryan,” Shane groans, turning his head and catching Ryan’s mouth in a kiss that lacks all finesse, his thrusts turning erratic as he nears his peak. Ryan’s right there with him, crying out raggedly into Shane’s mouth as his cock rubs against Shane’s stomach, sending him closer and closer to the brink.

Shane’s hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him in time with Shane’s thrusts, is all he needs to send him tipping over, and Ryan falls into his orgasm with a soft, broken cry, his head full of static and heat and _ShaneShaneShane_.

Shane roars his completion into the bend of Ryan’s shoulder, hips snapping once, twice, three times as he spills into the condom. Ryan shivers at the feel of it, wonders if Shane will fuck him bare one day and feels a feeble twitch in his spent cock at the thought of Shane filling him with his cum.

They both groan as Shane slips free, tying off the condom and tossing it into the wastebasket with a few practiced movements. Ryan settles onto his back with a sigh of complete satisfaction, his muscles pleasantly sore and still singing with remnants of exertion, his belly and chest wet with his release.

“You okay?” Shane murmurs, and Ryan turns his head to look at him, curled on his side and watching Ryan with a soft, wondering look. His hair is completely fucked, his cheeks ruddy beneath his stubble and his lips red and wet, and Ryan sighs like the lovestricken dope that he is, because goddamnit, Shane is cute like this.

“Can’t feel my legs,” he says, and he’s fucking _beaming_ , a laugh building in his throat at Shane’s exasperated face and his soft, exasperated, “ _Ryan_ ,” and then the both of them are giggling like idiots, and there are tears in Ryan’s eyes, and he’s never felt so fucking light.

“Does that mean I need to carry you to the bath?” Shane asks once their laughter trails off, his fingers curling lightly over Ryan’s wrist, tapping against his pulse. “We can clean up, eat dinner, if you want?”

Ryan’s stomach rumbles at the reminder of the dinner laid out on the table, and he laughs again as he remembers Shane jerking him off on the kitchen island. Shit, they’re really going about this night backwards, aren’t they?

“Sounds fantastic,” he sighs, stretching his limbs and relishing in the ache of well-used muscles before he pushes himself up off the mattress. “I’ll race you,” he offers, his eyes sparkling. “Winner washes the other’s hair?” Shane shoots him a look and points in the direction of a closed door, lips twitching in amusement at Ryan’s energy level.

“Be my guest,” he says, running a hand through his disheveled hair and spreading out like a huge gangly starfish on the bed. If it weren’t for the fact that he’s already cum twice tonight, Ryan would be raring to go simply from the sight of his lover all pliant and bare against those sinfully soft sheets, the love bite Ryan had sucked into his thigh standing out in stark relief against his pale skin. As it is, there’s a warm tug in his abdomen at the sight, and Ryan leans over, pressing his palm to Shane’s chest.

“Don’t leave me waiting for long, big guy,” he murmurs, brushing a kiss to Shane’s cheekbone before sliding off the mattress. The prickle of Shane’s eyes trailing down the length of his naked back follows him across the room, and Ryan doesn’t even bother trying to suppress his grin –

– a grin which drops right off his face as he sees what’s waiting for him in Shane’s bathroom.

“Is that a fucking jacuzzi tub?!”

 

“I live here now.” It’s said with an undercurrent of a moan, as all of Ryan’s words have been since he first sunk into Shane’s ridiculous giant tub. He can’t even be fucked to care, not when the jets are slowly turning his muscles to liquid.

Shane’s chest rumbles against his back. “What, in the tub?” he asks, his hand running through Ryan’s damp hair. They’d already finished washing off but Ryan can’t bring himself to abandon the heat of the water or the solid pressure of Shane’s chest against his back and shoulders just yet.

“Mm hm,” he hums, turning to press a lazy kiss to Shane’s scruffy jaw. “You can always visit, though.”

Shane laughs. “I’ll have to. Can’t have you enjoying these jets more than me.”

Ryan’s lips curl into a smile against Shane’s jaw. “Never gonna happen, babe,” he says, enjoying the way Shane’s fingers go tight in his hair, just for a moment.

“Is that what I am now?” Shane asks him, voice growing soft, and Ryan opens his eyes, turning in the circle of Shane’s arms to look at his face.

“If you want to be,” he answers, and then, “I’d like you to be. I want – I want to do this again, and call you babe, and boyfriend – “

“And idiot?” Shane interrupts with a soft grin, referring to the first night they kissed.

Ryan huffs and grins. “And idiot,” he confirms, and then he chews his lip, a flush building in his cheeks. It was easier to say this in the throes of passion, but he wants it just as badly as the others. “And Daddy?”

Shane breathes out a sigh, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “I can be that,” he rasps, curling his hand around Ryan’s jaw, thumb stroking along his chin. “All of it. If that’s what you want.”

“You’re what I want,” Ryan insists, immediate and undeniable, so Shane has no need to question it any longer. He can’t resist tacking on a cheeky, “Idiot,” afterwards, and Shane’s fond, exasperated smile warms his stomach.

They spend the rest of the night in the living room, finishing off the wine and pasta Shane had prepared for dinner and watching a string of horror movies on Netflix. Shane teases Ryan for jumping at the scares but presses sweet-tasting kisses to his lips to distract him from his fear, so Ryan can’t be too pissed at him.

By the time they slip into bed Ryan is warm both from the wine and from having Shane’s body tucked against his for hours, and he sinks into the mattress with a soft, happy sigh. It’s been years since he’s felt this relaxed, this carefree, this taken care of, and he tosses his arm over Shane’s stomach and tells him so, his voice a low rumble as he drifts closer and closer to sleep.

He feels lips press against his brow before Shane’s voice drifts to his ears. “The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can wake and we can do it all again.” It carries the weight of a promise despite its teasing edge, and Ryan grins against Shane’s shoulder as he finally succumbs to sleep.

Yeah, he could certainly get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more of this verse? Let me know! I'd love to revisit it sometime ;)


End file.
